Quartz are a Girl's Best Friend
by Dusk-03
Summary: Nene comes home and mishears her little brother and his idol talk about Quartz. She thinks Taiki is about to give her a ring. How wrong can she be? One-shot


This is a result of insomnia. As you know, I've been ranting about Nene being written out in Digimon Hunters and I had to write this just to get it off my chest. Now back to hammering out the drafts of the last four chapters for Le Monde.

Updates:  
>Those of you with keen eyes will notice that this was written and posted a week before Digimon Hunters revealed Nene was in Hong Kong. The one person who did not, your an idiot who must have a very small ego.<p>

Please only review if it's a comment on writing, I've had enough idiotic comments from people trying to inflate their egos to last me a life time.

* * *

><p><strong>Quartz are a Girl's Best Friend<strong>

As always, the train was crowded and barely enough space for her to stretch herself from the hour commute back home. She was glad this was one of those train cars which only allowed women, as she had past experiences dealing with over zealous man. There was something about a teenage girl wearing school uniforms that always set them off and she had come to envy her brother's school for the lack of uniform policies.

Her brother had chose to goto a public school compared to her choice of an extremely difficult all girls school, hence the reason for her daily commute. She didn't mind it too much, it gave her some free time to think and she would often remember back to their adventures in the Digital World. Although not many of the memories were fond ones, there were times she miss the call of adventure and the thrill she had whenever she was called upon for a spy mission. After coming back to the real world, the year had been nothing but the same things day in and day out; she barely even had time to attend her brother's basketball games as is, only having time for one or two every month or so.

She was glad her brother was once again happy and she was happy he was spending time with his friends. He had become kinder and she had noticed his attitude becoming brighter whenever they were home together. Granted, the family time between siblings only accounted for dinner and the occasional family outings on weekends. Lately however, these were becoming rarer and rarer, her schedule was becoming increasingly full due to exam preparations as she had her eyes set on an very exclusive high school and her brother seemed to be coming home later than usual. She didn't know the reason, but as long as it was with his friends she was okay with it; after all Yuu was not someone who would rely on his big sister all the time and she was fine giving him some space.

Yet there was one friend which worried her and lately her mind had always come back to the boy. His name? Kudou Taiki, the famous street basketball player who was currently Yuu's basketball team's captain. It was not that she did not trust the boy, after all he had lead them in the Digital World and she knew he was a responsible person and her brother was in good hands. Only it seemed trouble would always follow the boy and she was worried her brother would sooner or later be caught up in Taiki's rashness. She knew her brother looked up to Taiki like an older brother and sometimes it caused her some jealously but no matter how much she tried, she could never hate the boy, after all he was a hero.

The train's conductor had come on the speaker to announce her stop next, her house was only a few blocks away from the station but she feared once again she would be welcomed to an empty home. Her parents were often busy, either overseas for work or in a meeting someone in Tokyo proper, leaving herself and her brother home alone. It was this lack of proper parental guidance that had caused Yuu to become a cold shell only a year ago before DarkKnightmon had lured them into the Digital World. Yet now after everything had settled, Yuu had become kind again but she herself had become more lonely than before. Again she sometime had wished she had chose to goto a public school like Yuu's; maybe she would have been able to become closer friends with Taiki as the probability of them being in the same class was high.

Shaking her head, she brought the thought of the google head boy out of her mind. She was afraid to think of him like that, rather wanting remembering him as someone reliable, a brother figure than a potential boyfriend. But there was no escaping it, as where ever Taiki went her brother followed, leaving her to feel left behind.

Before she knew it, she found herself outside her front door; muscle memory must have brought her home when she was day dreaming about Taiki. Sighing and removing the boy from her head again, she entered her own home, knowing fully well she was probably the first inhabitant to step foot into the cozy house today.

"I'm home." She called nonchalantly as she took off her shoes, not expecting to receive any answers.

"Nee-san? Welcome home and Taiki-san's over by the way, nee-san." She was shocked to hear Yuu's muffled voice from his room. It wasn't often Taiki would be over, in fact she had not talked to the boy in a month and any decent conversations with him since their days in the Digital World would often be a simple hello or how are you whenever she would watch Yuu's game or be there to pick him up and return home immediately. The last time Taiki had been over was during their summer break and even then she was too busy to bother talking to him.

Deciding to be a good hostess and wanting to practice her previously learned ninja skills on her brother and his idol, she decided to bring them a little snack tray and of course at the same time, listen in on them. After all, it was rare for Taiki to be over and he would never be in her house if it were not sometime important to discuss with her brother. Last time he had been over, it was to decide who they would pick as their third member of their street basketball team and where they should hit up for some challenges.

She carefully balanced the tray of snacks at the same time trying to be as stealthy as possible. She could hear voice coming from Yuu's room and they seem to be unconcerned that she would possibly be listening in on them.

"Taiki-san, are you sure its wise not to tell nee-san about it?" She heard Yuu's voice ask his idol and she could imagine Taiki sitting cross legged and deep in thought, just like the countless time he would be when they were in the Digital World coming up with their plans.

"I think we should keep the…" She could barely hear Taiki but there was no mistaking the voice, "quartz a secrete." Although it was hard to make out what Taiki had said she was sure he had mention the word "quartz".

"But Taiki-san, nee-san would find out sooner or later." She heard her brother reply in surprise. Whatever they were keeping from her must have been important if it had caused her brother to wild up.

"Nene doesn't need extra pressure on her now. I'm sure she'll accept it once I find the right time to tell her." Her heart began to race as she tried to put what Taiki had just said all together. Taiki had a secrete to tell her and it involved a quartz crystal. Jewellery was the key to a girls heart and if Taiki was waiting for the perfect moment to ask her, it would have be in a romantic setting.

Deciding the best gifts were worth waiting for, she enter Yuu's room with the tray of snacks. She had a big smile, after all you didn't learn about a guy wanting to prepose to you everyday and she tried to contain her excitement the best she could.

The saying was true, a diamond was a girl's best friend, even when that diamond was a quartz crystal.


End file.
